


Thanks For Coming

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fall_fantasia, Crossdressing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus attend a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written 2007 for the first round of Fall_fantasia for Alisanne.

** Thanks For Coming **

Severus stood in the corner of the room watching the partygoers, the horridly coloured cocktail Hermione Granger-Weasley had pressed into his hand when he'd arrived melting slowly as he sipped at it, and grimaced. He scowled again as he continued his search for Harry. Where was his beloved idiot?

Arriving separately had been Harry's idea and he'd only agreed to come because Harry had practically dared him to show up in costume. He'd shown up all right, his dark robes, pressed to perfection and when questioned as to his costume, he dryly replied, "I'm a Potions master."

The fool that had tried to make polite conversation had stared blankly, and then moved on to more pleasant company. Severus had moved through the throng of people and grabbed one young man with tousled dark hair, spinning him around and opening his mouth to bellow at Harry over the pulsing music only to find that his "Harry" wasn't.

The Potter look-alike was a woman dressed in drag with a red pencilled-in scar above her right eyebrow. He'd scowled at the woman and shook his head. "It's over the left eyebrow, you fool," he murmured and turned her loose before settling himself in his corner to wait Harry out.

He'd do it as well. Two could play this game of Harry's and then the younger man would see. He took a drink of the cocktail and grimaced once more, looking at the glass and shaking his head. Must be some form of Muggle liquor. Appletini indeed.

Looking out across the room and sighing, Severus's attention was drawn to a woman standing next to Ronald Weasley. He eyed the petite form for a moment, taking in the slender build and found that she had nice legs that went all the way down, her small feet encased in torture devices women called spike stilettos. His brows rose as he looked again, noticing that the woman was only wearing a slip of something that could be called a skirt and it just barely covered her heart-shaped bottom.

Crooking his head to the side, he watched her gestures and glanced at Weasley again. The other man laughed heartily at something the woman said and shook his head as the woman flipped her hair. Severus sucked in a breath as he watched her hair move. The fall of that dark curtain flying out over her shoulder, revealed the pale skin of her neck and the curve of her shoulder, which he suddenly noticed, looked much stronger than he'd first suspected.

Narrowing his eyes, he studied the 'woman', almost willing her to turn around so he could see her face. Instead, he was disappointed when Granger walked over to the pair and stood next to the woman. He did, however, get the surprise of his life when she ran her hand down the woman's backside and pinched the black-clad bum.

The woman was also apparently shocked, because she jumped and slapped at Granger while Weasley laughed his fool head off. The woman turned and Severus knew, then and there, that it was Harry in the skirt. 

Make-up might be able to hide the famous scar, charms could remove the glasses and change the impossibly Killing Curse green eyes, but nothing could hide the heat in that face when Harry was angry. Severus grinned maliciously as he watched Harry shake his finger at Granger whilst his friends laughed.

Everything about Harry vibrated anger, and it turned Severus on more than he would ever admit aloud. Seeing him dressed like that only added to Severus's desire for Harry as he watched him give his friend a dressing down. One of Harry's hands was planted on his hip as he rattled off some diatribe, his foot arched almost painfully in the black pump, Severus knew, and was tapping incessantly on the floor.

Severus groaned softly as Harry's painted mouth twisted and the words Harry was almost spitting at Granger spilled from his lips. Reaching down, Severus adjusted himself, unobtrusively of course, and decided it just might be in his best interest if he 'rescued' The Weasleys from Harry's wrath. He knew he had taught the younger man some of his more scathing insults in their time together and felt Harry's ... enthusiasm could be better directed. 

Setting the glass down on a table, Severus threaded his way through the crowd; his eyes on Harry the entire time, Harry's words becoming clearer the closer he got to the trio.

Severus cleared his throat and grasped Harry's arm at the elbow. "Madam, I do believe that if you continue to be this unruly that your removal is imminent."

Harry turned and looked up at the person who had touched him, his eyes widening and his mouth hung open.

Severus longed to lick Harry's lips and taste the crimson he had slashed across his mouth but that would come later. He smirked and looked at the Weasleys. "Would you like me to escort this person out of your lovely home?" he inquired lazily.

Ron and Hermione stared at Severus, almost too shocked to say anything at all.

Severus nodded and smirked, pulling Harry closer to him and rubbing up against him. "I'll see to it personally," he nearly purred and turned swiftly, escorting Harry smoothly across the floor, the crowd parting for them automatically.

Dragging Harry across the floor, Severus bent his head and hissed in Harry's ear. "Do you know what you have done to me? Seeing you like that…" he sucked in a breath as he trailed off and licked the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry moaned softly and leaned heavily against Severus as they rounded the corner of the room and enter the foyer. "Severus…"

And that was all it took. Severus shoved Harry against the wall and pressed himself against Harry, leaning down to lick at Harry's open mouth. He slid his tongue along the slick, crimson lipstick and groaned softly as he sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth.

Harry closed his eyes and melted into Severus's kiss, fisting his hands in the dark robes and clinging to Severus. He pulled away, panting slightly. "Been waiting for you to notice me for half an hour." 

Leaning in, Harry nibbled at Severus's jaw, "We should really go home. Someone will see."

Severus slid his hand up Harry's thigh, fingering the satiny feel of the stocking on his leg. "Don't care. Can't wait," he murmured breathlessly and continued to glide his hand up and under Harry's skirt.

"Mmm, really?" Harry moaned and parted his legs, stretching the skirt to its limits as Severus's fingers tickled his skin. He licked Severus's throat and sucked on his Adam's apple, groaning around the knot of flesh in his mouth. He reached down between them and rubbed Severus's prick though his robes.

Severus grunted and thrust against Harry's hand as he eased up the tight material of the skirt and wrapped his fingers around Harry's prick. "Want you right here. Going to have you and I don't care if Weasley walks around that corner and watches."

Harry gasped and pulled back slightly, leaning his head against the wall and thrusting into Severus's hand. His fingers shakily began undoing the lower buttons on Severus's robes. He chuckled as he folded the cloth back and pulled on Severus's belt and the trousers underneath. "Ugh, don't say Ron and sex in the same sentence. Although Hermione might like to watch us; that woman's got some barmy ideas."

Severus rested his head against Harry's and snorted. "No one with the Weasley surname shall ever grace our bedroom, nor participate in any activities that take place in said room," he panted as Harry's fingers wrapped around his prick. He leaned and kissed Harry again, grabbing his hips and lifting him up at the same time.

Harry moaned into Severus's kiss and wrapped his legs around Severus's waist, the skirt, riding even farther up his waist. He rubbed his arse against Severus's prick, groaning softly the entire time.

Severus let go of one of Harry's hips, digging frantically in his robes for his wand. He tapped it against Harry's thigh, silently casting the necessary spells. He dropped the ebony wand and slid his hand around to Harry's bum, rubbing his fingers between his cheeks.

Harry moaned and pressed back onto Severus's fingers, leaning his head back on the wall and exposing his throat to Severus. "Yes… Please… more Severus."

Severus drew his tongue down Harry's throat to the hollow near his collar bone and sucked on his skin, moving his fingers faster in Harry. "Soon, my Harry," he murmured as he added another finger, stretching and teasing Harry as he continued to feast on his neck.

Harry whinged again, thrusting his hips toward Severus as he pulled him closer by his robes. "Fuck me now," he growled.

Severus nodded and eased his fingers out of Harry, wrapping them around his prick. He pressed Harry harder against the wall then thrust up inside of Harry.

Harry gasped, clenched his fingers tighter in Severus's robes and leaned his forehead against Severus's shoulder. He squeezed his legs around Severus's waist, pushing down on Severus's prick and groaning loudly. He let go of Severus's robes and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "Hurry."

Severus nodded and sucked in a breath as he slid into Harry completely. He braced one hand against the wall and the other on Harry's bum, spreading his legs slightly as he thrust his hips forward. 

Harry rocked in Severus's arms and against the wall with the motion, clenching his muscles tightly around Severus. The picture frames rattled and he ignored them as he let go of Severus with one hand, wrapping it around his prick.

All the noise from the party seemed to vanish as Harry rode Severus, his entire world focused on the prick in his arse and his hand stroking faster on his own cock. He yelped sharply and came, continuing to stroke himself as Severus thrust into him harder.

Severus grunted and sighed out his release, panting and slowing his hips, pressing Harry against the wall tightly. He shuddered and groaned softly as he eased back away from Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly unwound his legs from Severus's waist, gingerly placing his feet on the ground once more. He bent and picked up Severus's wand, tapping it against his leg to clear away the afters of their activities and pulled down his skirt.

Severus took his wand from Harry, repeating the spells and began buttoning his robe. He looked up as someone cleared their throat. Hermione stood at the entrance to the foyer, her face slightly flushed and looking just to the left of them.

Harry gawked at her as he realized she was holding the shoes he'd been wearing in one hand and a picture frame in the other. Severus smirked and reached out, plucking the small stilettos from her grasp. "Thank you, Missus Weasley. You give a lovely party."

Hermione flushed again and nodded. "Thanks for coming…" she trailed off and Severus snorted.

Harry covered his face as Severus wrapped his arm around Harry and opened the front door.

The End


End file.
